Gone 2 Drink
by KJMusical
Summary: What would happen if the survivors from both Left 4 Dead games had a few drinks in a club with the infected? Well, it may be something like this... R&R. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Author's Note: In this fan-fic, I asked myself what will it be like the survivors from both L4D games got drunk with the infected? The whole setting is at night in a dance club from 'The Parish'. There is also some slight EllisXZoey & HunterXWitch. Oh yeah, and all the infected talk in his fic, with the exception of Jockey. I do not own the characters or the songs mentioned in this story. Any words in smaller text are song lyrics BTW.

In a local dance club just near the local dock yard, a Smoker, Hunter, Boomer, Charger & a Jockey were sitting on a couch they stole from a local furniture shop just around the corner.

The Witch was sitting in a corner on her own, the Spitter has cleaning the bar & the Tank was the bouncer outside.

Smoker took a drag of his cigarette and coughed as the Hunter drank the last few drops of his beer and threw the can outside.

"So, I then said to Jimmy Gibbs Jr. "What size boots does your face wear?"." Charger said, followed by Jockey's manic laughter.

"Man! That's some good beer! Yo Spitter! Get another cooler! The one we have has all the ice melted." Hunter called out.

"But we've ran out of beer!" Boomer reminded.

Hunter heard this and slumped back into his side of the couch.

"Oh man! Now what are we gonna do with a cooler & spare ice-cubes?" complained the Hunter.

He then looked up at the bar, noticed various alcohol products and smiled.

10 minutes later, Hunter had a long plastic tube going into his mouth whilst whisky was being poured into the funnel at the top.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the rest of the infected chanted.

Eventually, Hunter took the piece he was drinking out of out of his mouth.

"That's some good stuff!" Hunter said.

The night was then filled with loud cheering.

"Looks like we got an infected meeting in here!" a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the door.

Bill, Francis, Louis, Zoey, Nick, Ellis, Coach and Rochelle were standing in the doorway, pointing their guns at the group.

"Oh, you're joking." Hunter complained once more.

10 minutes later though, things were different.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the infected chanted again.

This time, Ellis was doing the chug challenge.

When Ellis took the pipe out of his mouth, he coughed and repeated Hunter's words.

"That's some good stuff!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

Jockey, along with his manic cackling, run up to a near-by boombox and clawed at it.

'Move Your Feet' by Junior Senior started to play.

As soon as the loud bass hit the speakers, screams of the horde was heard.

Then, the zombies came charging in.

But instead of attacking the survivors, they ran onto the dance floor & started dancing.

By 11:30 at night, Nick was experimenting with various drinks & giving it to various infected.

Francis had passed out on the couch.

He must've played the chug challenge too many times.

Zoey was dancing with Louis among the infected.

Coach and Rochelle were sharing a bottle of Champaign between them.

Bill was as drunk as a lord, stumbling all over the place, which made Nick chuckle.

"Do you know what 'suck the heads' means?" Ellis asked Charger.

"No. Why?" Charger answered.

"'Cause I came down here with Keith once, and he didn't know, and― I mean, it ain't nothin' bad. It's about eatin." Ellis explained.

"Ellis mate, can you tell us later?" Smoker said, sitting down next to him.

"Okay." He simply responded.

"Yo Ellis. Come over here a minute." Nick said.

Ellis walked halfway across the dance floor and met up with Nick.

"What are you doing? You're talking to something that has tried to kill us!" Nick whispered to Ellis.

"But Nick, they just wanna party the night away. They're not gonna do anything stupid." Ellis replied.

Nick was looking for an excuse to leave the party but gave up and said "Fine. But we're stayin' for 1 more hour. Then we're going."

Just then, 'Love Hangover' by Jason Derulo played on the boom box.

"Oh, I love this song!" Hunter exclaimed before jumping up onto a table to sing.

I met her at a bar  
>A look she gave me said I wouldn't get far<br>But that ain't ever stopped me  
>I like the challenge so I proceeded to speak<p>

One drink turned into two drinks  
>Three drinks turned into dancin'<br>And pretty soon her body was all upon me  
>Then I woke up I saw her layin' next to me<p>

It was just a fling  
>But I really don't regret a thing<br>'Cause it was crazy babe  
>And by the looks of it you felt the same<br>And all I remember is me sayin'  
>If you turn me then you can't breathe<br>Now I'm smilin'  
>And I'm barely sober<br>I'm caught in a love hangover  
>Love hangover (2x)<p>

Don't you worry it's fine  
>So this will be our little dirty secret for life<br>'Cause your man'a lose his mind  
>If he ever found out last night that<p>

One drink turned into two drinks  
>Three drinks turned into dancin'<br>And pretty soon her body was all upon me  
>Then I woke up I saw her layin' next to me<p>

It was just a fling  
>But I really don't regret a thing<br>'Cause it was crazy babe  
>And by the looks of it she felt the same<br>And all I remember is me sayin'  
>If you turn me then you can't breathe<br>Now I'm smilin'  
>And I'm barely sober<br>I'm caught in a love hangover

Now I didn't know  
>How far did it go oh oh<br>But I said I would have her  
>Now it's the mornin' after<p>

It was just a fling  
>But I really don't regret anything<br>'Cause it was crazy babe  
>And by the looks of it she felt the same<br>And all I remember is me sayin'  
>If you turn me then you can't breathe<br>Now I'm smilin'  
>And I'm barely sober<br>I'm caught in a love hangover  
>I'm caught in (love hangover) (3x)<br>Love hangover

After Hunter finished singing, the crowd roared with applause.

"Thank you everyone! You're all such a wonderful audience." Hunter said as he got down from the table he was standing on.

Jockey was just running around to the beat of the song playing, swatting the air around him with his claws.

Half an hour later, Smoker decided to sing.

He changed the song to 'I Need You Tonight' by Professor Green & Ed Drewett.

"Yo Hunter, can you rap?" Smoker asked Hunter

"Sorta." He replied.

"You may know this song then." Smoker responded, hanging him a microphone.

Hunter soon got the tune & rapped the verses whilst Smoker sung the chorus.

This ain't so stereotypical man, not for a stereotypical man, It should be me that wants to get rid of you instead it's you that don't give a damn (what?) It was meant to be a one night 'ting, nothing more than a little one night fling, now when I'm in need you're the one I ring I (I need you tonight)

But she's playing hard to get, brunette with such class she's hard to forget, see at first I wasn't after her heart but I couldn't stop thinking about her after I left. I'm beginning to lose my cool, it appears in love I have fallen (whoops!) I'm ready to put my all in and all she does is ignore my calls!

CHORUS:  
>She's everything I want, but all that I don't need<br>How can she be so hot, yet be so cold to me  
>How can it be so wrong, and yet it feels so right<br>I wish I never, but I need you tonight!

This lady is driving me crazy, she blows hot and cold like the AC. I just can't figure her out next time I'm with her I'm pinning her down (Oi) I'm gonna' find out if she's on it or not (not, not) 'cos all of this shit is long (long, long) See I front like I'm okay but I'm not, I'm being played at my own game and it's long (long blud). I ain't no ediot, I'm pro I'm no intermediate so next time she phones me I ain't even gonna pick up the phone to speak in it (ring) nope, swear down, (ring) wait a minute, that's her now..

(Hello?)  
>(I really wanna' see you today)<br>(Alright, just give me a time and a place and I'm there)

She's everything I want, but all that I don't need  
>How can she be so hot, yet be so cold to me<br>How can it be so wrong, and yet it feels so right  
>I wish I never, but I need you tonight!<p>

I need you, I need you  
>I need you, I need you<br>I need you, I want you,  
>won't stop until I've got you,<br>there's nothing that I won't do,  
>I need you tonight,<p>

Look, I ain't never been the type to be this (no) I ain't never been the type to be with, she's exposin a side of me that, I'm tryna' fight, I'm tryna' hide! My pride, I'm tryna' find it, but ain't seen it I'm an edjit, I know I can't help it im fiending!  
>(I need you tonight)<p>

She's everything I want, but all that I don't need  
>(I am...in a bad place)<br>How can she be so hot, yet be so cold to me (this stuff don't happen to me, I'm me!)  
>How can it be so wrong, and yet it feels so right<br>I wish I never, but I need you tonight!  
>(Swear down, it's just a song, in real life this would never happen to me, I am a pimp, women chase me, I do not chase women)<br>I need you, I need you  
>(I swear down)<br>I need you, I need you tonight…

Afterwards, the whole crowd cheered as Hunter and Smoker took a bow.

Just then, 'Something Stupid' by Robbie Williams & Nichole Kidman started to play.

Ellis went up to Zoey and asked if he could dance with her.

She was too happy not to, so she let him.

Hunter also noticed Witch had been on her own almost the whole evening.

He got up from the couch and walked over to her.

She gasped when she saw Hunter's shadow, looked up & softly growled at him.

"Don't scare me like that Hunter! I almost thought you were one of them!" Witch said.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I was gonna ask you if, you wanted to dance with me."

With that, he held out his hand, waiting for Witch to take it.

Witch then took it almost straight away.

The two, along with Ellis, Zoey & other common infected just slow danced the rest of the night away.

Later, the only sober survivors in the club were Louis, Ellis & Zoey.

The common infected, who were on the dance floor earlier, had began to depart and leave the club.

All the infected were diseased anyway, so alcohol had no effect on them.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a car?" Louis asked Tank.

"Yeah, there's a small van just outside. We found that it's keys were just on the bonnet." Tank answered.

"Thanks." He said before put everyone in the back & taking the driver's seat.

As he drove off, the infected waved at them & said their goodbyes.

"Alright you guys, see you tomorrow! You'll be feeling the effects in a few hours anyway. I'll see you all in the morning!" Smoker said, waving goodbye.

"So, we meet back here first thing tomorrow morning?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, alright." Everyone agreed.

Jockey ran off through the fire exit into the night.

Charger and Spitter just walked out the door into an apartment.

Witch walked up to Hunter as Tank carried a tired Boomer over his shoulder out of the club.

"Ya know, you're a nice guy. Come with me. I think we should party on our own for a while." She said.

Hunter then winked at Smoker, took Witch's hand and the two walked out.

Smoker was on his own.

He went to the light stand, had one last look over the dance floor, still illuminated.

He chuckled to himself & said "Good times, good times."

And with that, he switched off the lights, leaving the club in darkness as he left through Jockey's path.


End file.
